Of Essays and Boyfriends
by Kaytalla
Summary: Authorized One-shot spin off of squishlettes' 'My Missing Puzzle Piece' Can be read without reading that, but I love the story so I recommend it. Kurt is stressed and Dimetri helps relax him. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**So special thanks to squishlette for giving me permission to write this one shot based on her story 'My Missing Puzzle Piece' (one of the best stories ever, seriously check it out.) I tried to write it so that it will make sense without having to read the story but I seriously recommend to read it just for the reason it's amazing. (I'm ranting aren't I? Shit) Okay so this is one part plot three parts smut.**

_**!PS- IN THIS KURT CHOSE DIMETRI OVER BLAINE, I AM NOT SAYING THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENS IN THE ORIGINAL! I HAVE NO CLUE.!**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt back spaced yet another line of his English essay. Who the hell even CARED about the reason Pip went back to Estella every time? It's because she was hot! Morons. He buried his head in his arms on the desk next to his Mac Book and sighed. He just wanted to crawl under a rock and die, or at least forget about Charles Dickens and his damned monster of literature that is Great Expectations. But no, alas he could not. He had twelve hours to write an entire four page essay.<p>

"Boo!" He jumped when he heard Dimetris' voice. He looked behind him tiredly to see his boyfriend beaming down at him. His shoulder length blonde hair pulled behind him in a low pony, only a few strands falling flatteringly around his face and framing his chiseled jaw. He offered a tired smile back and rested the back of his head on the boys abdomen. "Someone needs a break."

"Or a shot of pure caffeine." Dimetri chuckled and Kurts stomach did somersaults at the sound. His boyfriend could not carry a tune if you gave him a wheel burrow; but the sound of his laughter was music to Kurts ears.

"How about this," He purred, slinking down to whisper in Kurts ear, "You save what you have. And we go back to your room so I can get you shirtless, covered in oil and rub those knots out of your pretty little shoulders." Kurt felt his pants tightening and saved his paper. He gently put the laptop in his bag and stood; being careful to cover his growing problem.

Dimetri placed his hand on Kurts lower back and led him upstairs to the smaller boys dorm room.

* * *

><p>Once inside Kurt removed his blazer, tie and shirt. He laid onto his stomach and listened to Dimetri going through his oils and lotions. Kurts phone buzzed with an incoming call and he checked the caller ID: Blaine. He probably just wanted to ask him something about the warblers.<p>

"Blaine."

"Hey Kurt. I saw you leaving the library with him. Are you alright?" Kurt let out an exhausted sigh. He was tired of the animosity Blaine and Dimetri had for each other. It was really starting to get old.

"Yes Blaine. I'm great. I was stressed so my BOYFRIEND offered to give me a massage. And on that note I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up and only caught the beginning of a goodbye (and yet ANOTHER warning that Blaine didn't like Dimetri.) He sighed and turned off his phone. He stodd and went over to his IPOD doc, and turned on his sounds of the ocean play list he used to sleep.

He returned to his spot on the bed and closed his eyes. After what felt like an hour but in reality was only a few minutes he felt cool oil being spread onto his bare back. It self warmed and tingled. He hummed in appreciation as Dimetris hands massaged and rubbed at various pressure points.

The blonde boy worked his way down from Kurts neck, to shoulders, to back and then he reached his lower back. He knew this spot was particularly sensitive for Kurt; much like the smaller boys ass. He enjoyed Kurts noises as he kneaded and rubbed the small of his back, and hardened at the moan that escaped Kurt when he pressed against the center of his ass.

Kurt moaned and pressed his backside harder into Dimetris hand and found that he too was painfully hard. He turned over and locked onto the bigger boys eyes. They were clouded and pupils blown with lust. Kurt raised his hips and rocked into his boyfriends crotch. This earned a moan and desperate rock back. Kurt smiled and slid his hands under the boys half undone shirt. Blazer and tie had already been removed.

He opened the rest of the buttons and moved his hands to his belt. Dimetri smiled and waited to see what Kurt would do. They hadn't gone past taking their shirts off when the did things, things meaning either grinding or palming. Dimetri had done things with boys before, but after talking to Kurt had learned the boy was a total virgin. And the thought turned him on more, but he didn't want to push him. So he would let Kurt take the lead when things got heated.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend. He was totally in love with him, and after deciding he was over Blaine, he wanted to go farther with him. He wasn't ready to go all the way just yet, but maybe he could get over his self consciousness and be naked in front of him. But Dimetri had to be undressed first. The oldr boy above him smiled and brushed hair away from his face,

"It's okay baby. Just do what you want." Kurt worried his lip between his teeth and unhooked the belt. He then undid the button and zipper and pushed the grey uniform pants down. Dimetri raised himself and slipped out of his pants. He smiled and reached his hand to Kurts belt slowly, he watched Kurts face as he laid his hand on the metal clasp and Kurt gave a small nod. He undid the belt and button and zipper. He looked back to Kurts face and was given another nod. He couldn't stop the cocky grin that spread across his face.

Kurt scoffed and lifted his hips to assist in removing his pants,

"You're lucky your cockiness turns me on." Dimetri smirked and kissed Kurt deeply, rocking his hips again. Kurt gasped at the new sensation of a thinner barrier between their members. And he wanted more. He licked his lips and hooked his thumbs into the waist band of the blondes boxers. He slid them down and couldn't help but gasp at Dimetris size. He was at least nine inches. But when you took all of the boy in, the proportions were pretty even. Kurts face was flushed a dark shade of crimson and Dimetri found it extremely hot.

He hooked his fingers in the waist of Kurts tight blue briefs and watched Kurts face for any sign of protest. He found none and he slid them down slowly. The slow friction of material on skin making Kurt moan and buck up into him.

Once Kurts briefs were off Dimetri laid down onto him and wrapped his body in his own. Kurt gasped at the contact. They were both sweaty and flushed with colour. Dimetri rocked his hips into Kurt and the smaller boy eagerly reciprocated,

"Oh- God Kurt." He sighed against Kurts shoulder. Kurt moaned and wrapped his arms under Dimetris arms and hands splayed onto his shoulder blades as if he was afraid of his leaving.

They rocked into each other without reserve; the only sounds were the slipping of skin on skin and their moans. Kurt felt tight heat coiling in his belly.

"I-Oh! Dimetri- I g-gonna-" He couldn't seem to form a sentence and Dimetri smiled at being able to make Kurt Hummel speechless,

"I know baby. I know. Come for me baby." With that Kurt released between him and his lover with a loud moan. Dimetri followed suit with Kurts name spilling from his lips.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke the next morning wrapped in Dimetris arms. Soft morning light shone through his window and onto his face. He looked at the clock- 7:25. He bolted up in the bed,<p>

"OH MY GOD!" Dimetri startled awake,

"What? What is it baby?"

"My essay!"


	2. PLEASE HELP THESE PEOPLE

I just wanted to spread the word.

I don't live anywhere near Connecticut or I sure as hell would be out there helping.

But it has come to my attention that the most hated people in America (the westboro baptist church) are planning to picket at the funerals of the children and staff who died yesterday.

It's in this message circulating facebook:

The Westboro Baptist Church announced plans to picket the funerals of the children and adults killed in Friday's school shooting in Newtown, Connecticut! I'm calling on you all to spread the news, get people aware, and go form a human wall to protect these families! If you have friends, family, or you live or are near CT, then GO! I will keep you up to date, but SHARE this to everyone!

I know this site reaches people from all around the world, and I feel honored to have to many followers I felt I needed to share this.

Please, do what you can to help, if you're like me and there's no way for you to be there in person, then spread this around as much as you can!

For those who are in Connecticut, in the words of our loved Blaine Anderson: COURAGE.


End file.
